Pensées nocturnes
by kaima1
Summary: Slash Boromir Faramir, lemon incestueux. Boromir a tout apprit a son frere, il etait donc normal qu'il lui apprenne aussi cela...


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages du "Seigneur de Anneaux" appartiennent à leur auteur, J.R.R. Tolkien, mais aussi à Peter Jackson car les personnages que j'utilise son tels que l'on peut les voir dans les films.

** Genre : **Romance (One shot)

**Classement : **NC-17 

**Note 1 : **Cette fic n'est pas de moi, hélas. J'aurais bien aimé écrire quelque chose comme cela mais le crédit en revient à ma presque sœur qui à écrite cette Fic pour moi et m'autorise si gentiment à la poster. J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi je l'ai adoré. 

**Note 2 : **Je veux vous prévenir que cette fic contient un** slash **(relation homme / homme), **classé NC-17** et de **l'inceste** (frère / Frère). Alors si un de ses critères vous dégoute, je vous demande gentiment de bien vouloir fermer la page ou faire back parce que je suis très gentille mais les reviews non-contructives (flamer) je n'apprécie pas. Alors vous êtes prévenu du contenu de cette fanfic. 

Sur ce… Bonne lecture… J 

Pensées nocturnes 

La nuit était chaude et humide. C'était une de ces nuits ou même les insectes refusaient de voler pour piquer les gens. Les criquets s'étaient tus depuis longtemps. La nuit était claire, la lune pleine. Les étoiles, visibles et resplendissantes, éclairaient le ciel comme des milliers de petites chandelles. 

Boromir, fils de Dénéthor, intendant du Gondor, était couché sur son lit et lançait une balle vers le plafond. Il laissait la balle retombée jusqu'à quelques centimètres de son visage avant de l'attraper dans sa main. Il la relançait dans les airs et ce, à répétition. 

Il aurait du dormir depuis maintenant longtemps, mais le sommeil lui échappait. Il était resté couché sur le coté droit un bon moment, avant de se coucher sur le dos. Il savait très bien pourquoi le sommeil était long à venir. Son épaule le faisait souffrir. 

Boromir attrapa la balle et se tourna sur le coté droit, en soupirant. La lune était haute dans le ciel, ce qui voulait dire qu'au moins la moitié de la nuit était déjà passé. Si seulement son épaule pouvait arrêter de le faire souffrir. 

Si seulement il faisait moins chaud. 

Si seulement il pouvait arrêter de penser. Il pourrait peut être finir par dormir. 

Boromir soupira et se recoucha sur le dos. Le guérisseur lui avait dit que s'il travaillait son épaule, la douleur se réduirait, pour éventuellement partir complètement. Le problème était que le guérisseur lui avait dit que cela pouvait prendre quelques jours, voir même quelques semaines, avant de guérir. 

L'autre problème était que la blessure ne datait que d'aujourd'hui. 

Boromir regarda la balle, avant de recommencer son manège et la lancer dans les airs. Le guérisseur lui avait dit de serrer la balle dans sa main pour faire travailler le muscle blessé. Son père lui avait dit de serrer la balle dans sa main pour faire travailler le muscle blessé. Lorsque les deux étaient partis, Boromir leurs avaient dit d'aller… 

Il soupira. Si seulement il n'avait pas été si impulsif aujourd'hui. Mais il avait été exaspéré de voir que son père était encore sur le dos de Faramir. 

Boromir roula les yeux en repensant à la scène. Comme à tous les jours, son frère et lui étaient tous les deux sur le champ d'entraînement à pratiquer leurs combats à l'épée. Dénéthor les avaient regardés, et, comme à tous les jours, il n'avait cessé de féliciter Boromir pour ses talents, alors que Faramir n'avait reçu qu'insultes et sarcasmes. Dénéthor refusait totalement de prendre en considération que Faramir était de 5 ans le cadet de la famille, et qu'il n'avait pas encore fini de développer sa force physique. 

Dénéthor prenait un malin plaisir à faire pratiquer Faramir avec Boromir. Il lui donnait une épée de moindre calibre, et lui faisait subir d'humiliantes remarques lorsque le jeune homme n'était pas a la hauteur de son adversaire. Boromir faisait toujours en sorte que Faramir gagne autant qu'il ne perd, mais Dénéthor n'était pas fou, peu importe ce que Boromir se plaisait à penser, et il avait remarqué le manège de son aîné. 

Dénéthor était jaloux de l'amour, si évident, entre les deux frères. Il avait essayé, à maintes reprises, de les dresser un contre l'autre sans jamais réussir. Boromir était le préféré de leur père, et Dénéthor ne s'en était jamais caché. Pour chaque félicitation, chaque mot tendre que Dénéthor adressait à son aîné, il y avait une réprimande, un sarcasme, un rictus cruel pour son cadet. Peut importe ce que Boromir faisait de mal, Dénéthor lui trouvait une excuse. Peut importe ce que Faramir faisait de bien, Dénéthor lui trouvait un défaut. 

Boromir avait été témoin du harcèlement que Dénéthor faisait subir à Faramir depuis son plus jeune age. Au début, Boromir n'avait pas osé s'en mêler, de peur que leur père ne se retourne contre lui. Car même si Boromir n'était pas d'accord avec la façon dont Dénéthor traitait son fils cadet, Boromir n'avait pas voulu que son père devienne comme ça avec lui, aussi. 

Lorsque le harcèlement de Dénéthor était devenu plus sombre et que la bonne humeur du petit Faramir qui, jusqu'à ce jour avait été inébranlable, avait commencé à être affecté, Boromir avait décidé de prendre son petit frère sous son aile. 

Alors âgé que de 9 ans, Boromir était devenu le père que Faramir aurait dû avoir en Dénéthor. Pour chaque vilain mot, pour chaque insulte que Dénéthor lançait à Faramir, Boromir n'était pas loin derrière avec une félicitation, un mot d'encouragement, une surprise. Lorsque Faramir se faisait punir injustement, Boromir passait la punition avec lui, sans que leur père ne l'apprenne. Lorsque Faramir était injustement privé de nourriture, Boromir lui gardait sa part de dessert, ou séduisait l'un des cuisiniers en prétextant avoir faim et apportait le butin à son jeune frère. 

Faramir avait grandit en sachant très bien les sentiments de son père à son égard, mais aucune insulte, aucune injustice, aucune négligence ne pouvait affecter la foi inébranlable qu'un jour, il trouverait le moyen de se faire aimer de celui qui lui avait donné la vie. 

Lorsque Dénéthor avait vu que Boromir était devenu plus proche de Faramir que de lui-même, il avait redoublé d'ardeur. Il les avait mit en compétition directe, encourageant Boromir à battre son frère, à l'humilier, à le détester. Mais ces efforts restèrent en vain, car plus il les mettait l'un contre l'autre, plus il poussait Boromir à prouver qu'il était meilleur que Faramir, et plus Boromir travaillait avec son frère pour prouver le contraire. 

Lorsque Dénéthor avait finalement accepté de laisser Faramir apprendre le maniement de l'épée, beaucoup plus tard qu'un fils d'intendant aurait dû commencer les cours, Boromir avait refusé d'être l'adversaire de son jeune frère. Prétextant le travail, son propre entraînement ou des blessures inexistantes, Boromir s'était tenu loin du champ d'entraînement lorsque son frère y était. 

Jusqu'au jour ou Faramir était revenu au château, un bras ensanglanté. 

Faramir avait déjà presque 15 ans lorsque Dénéthor lui avait permit de prendre une épée dans sa main pour ce qu'il croyait être la première fois. Boromir avait depuis longtemps commencé l'entraînement de Faramir, les soirs, les nuits, bien longtemps après que le château ne soit endormi. Boromir avait travaillé avec Faramir pour que celui-ci puisse montrer à leur père, dès le début de son entraînement officiel, qu'il était digne de joindre les rangs de l'armée du Gondor. 

Mais contrairement à l'épée avec laquelle Boromir avait commencé son entraînement, qui elle était légerte et pouvait se tenir à une main, Dénéthor avait donné à son fils cadet une épée lourde, encombrante, qui devait se tenir à deux mains. Faramir, voulant prouver qu'il était aussi bien que n'importe qui, avait refusé d'admettre que l'épée était trop lourde pour lui, et avait commencé son entraînement avec celle-ci. 

L'homme que Dénéthor avait choisit, pour entraîner Faramir était un vieil ami de l'Intendant, et connaissait très bien les sentiments de son ami à l'égard de son fils cadet. Avec des informations fausse fournit par son frère d'armes, celui-ci avait été dur avec Faramir, et ne lui avait pas vraiment donné de conseils sur la façon de se battre, mais avait tout de suite convoqué le jeune homme en duel. 

Faramir, ne reculant devant aucune opportunité d'impressionner son père, avait accepté le duel contre le vétéran de la garde du Gondor. Son épée, beaucoup plus lourde que celle de son frère avec laquelle il était habitué de travailler, l'avait rapidement affaibli. Faramir, ne pouvant pas combattre longtemps, avait perdu sa concentration et s'était retrouvé avec une vilaine entaille au bras. 

Lorsque Boromir avait eut vent de la blessure de son frère, il était allé trouver leur père et, prétextant l'envie de faire un homme de Faramir une fois pour toute, avait accepté de devenir son tuteur. Boromir avait essayé de faire comprendre à Dénéthor que l'épée de Faramir était inutilement grande et lourde pour un garçon de son age, mais sans succès. Dénéthor maintenait que si Faramir n'était pas capable de manier une épée de cette taille, alors celui-ci n'avait pas sa place dans l'armée de son royaume. 

Alors, jour après jour, Boromir avait laissé son propre entraînement en tant que garde de l'armée de coté pour venir en aide à son frère. Jour après jour, Boromir avait combattu son frère à l'épée, lui donnant des conseils, alors que Dénéthor lui donnait des insultes. Une partie de Boromir savait, croyait de tout cœur, que Dénéthor venait assister aux entraînements dans l'espoir que Boromir oublie que ce n'était qu'un entraînement et blesse gravement Faramir. Dénéthor ne se cachait pas du fait qu'il ne voulait pas de Faramir, que celui-ci était un fardeau, une honte pour un homme de sa position. Boromir savait ce que son père espérait de lui. Alors il ne l'oubliait jamais, et portait encore plus attention à ce qu'il faisait pour ne pas blesser Faramir de quelque façon que ce soit. 

Et ce jour là, Dénéthor avait été particulièrement vicieux envers son jeune fils. Encore plus qu'à l'habitude. Il l'avait insulté, déconcentré, au point que le jeu de Faramir en avait été affecté. Alors Dénéthor avait doublé d'ardeur et avait commencé à féliciter Boromir pour chaque fois qu'il mettait Faramir en position de soumission. Dénéthor avait forcé Faramir à supplier Boromir pour sa vie, à lui faire avouer qu'il n'était qu'un bon à rien, un fardeau. Boromir en avait été malade. 

Alors, il avait commencé a laissé Faramir prendre le dessus. Combat après combat, il avait laissé son frère cadet le tenir à sa merci. Au point où Dénéthor, las de voir le jeu de son aîné, s'était avancé et avait prit l'épée de Boromir et s'était mis devant Faramir. Il avait dit qu'il montrerait à Faramir, une fois pour toute, qu'il ne serait jamais à la hauteur, et qu'il devrait arrêter de faire perdre un temps précieux au seul fils qu'il avait digne de ce nom. 

Boromir avait tenu son épée dans sa main lorsque Dénéthor l'avait prit. Boromir n'avait pas relâché prise lorsque Dénéthor avait tiré. Les muscles de son bras, fatigué des combats, s'étaient tendus inutilement. Boromir avait lâché l'épée dans un cri de douleur, et avait porté la main à son épaule. 

Dénéthor, figé, avait regardé Boromir. Soudain, il s'était tourné vers Faramir et lui avait crié d'aller chercher le guérisseur. Faramir avait laissé tombé son épée sur le sol et s'était précipité à la recherche de Théréphil. 

Bien entendu, Dénéthor trouva le moyen de rejeter le blâme sur Faramir, lorsque Théréphil avait dit que Boromir ne devait pas se servir de son épaule tant et aussi longtemps qu'il ressentirait de la douleur. Dénéthor avait regardé Faramir méchamment, et l'avait injurié. Il lui avait dit que s'il n'avait pas été un bon à rien, Dénéthor n'aurait pas eut besoin de vouloir lui montrer comment devenir un homme. 

Boromir avait essayé de défendre son frère, en disant que c'était de sa faute, car c'était lui qui n'avait pas lâché l'épée, mais Dénéthor l'avait ignoré. Il avait dit que Faramir avait toujours détesté Boromir, et qu'il avait toujours voulu que celui-ci souffre. Il avait regardé Faramir dans les yeux et lui avait dit que tant et aussi longtemps que Boromir souffrait, Faramir devrait se tenir loin de lui. Dénéthor avait menacé de mettre Faramir dans les donjons, s'il apprenait qu'il avait approché Boromir alors que celui-ci n'était pas en pleine possession de ses moyens et ne pourrait pas se défendre. Il l'avait regardé dans les yeux, s'approchant à quelques centimètres de la figure de son fils cadet, et lui avait dit d'une voix sadique qu'il ne le laisserait pas lui prendre son fils comme il lui avait prit sa femme. 

Boromir, complètement horrifié, s'était avancé. "Père!" S'était-il exclamé, mais Dénéthor avait tourné les talons, faisant voler sa cape, et s'était dirigé vers le château. 

Faramir l'avait regardé partir. Le cœur de Boromir s'était brisé de voir le mal sur le visage de son frère. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'un père puisse dire de telles choses à son fils. Lorsqu'il vint pour le suivre, pour vouloir lui donner une bonne dose de sa pensée, Faramir lui mit la main sur l'épaule. "Laisse, grand frère," avait-il dit doucement. "Tu sais très bien que, rien de ce que tu lui diras changera son opinion de moi." Faramir avait soupiré et lui avait sourit tristement. "On se revoit lorsque ton épaule ira mieux." 

Et maintenant, Boromir était couché dans son lit, et regardait les étoiles par la fenêtre, incapable de dormir. Il savait, dans son cœur, que son frère était dans la chambre d'à coté et que lui non plus ne devait pas dormir. 

Après y avoir réfléchit pendant quelques minutes, Boromir se leva et alla dans son placard. La chambre de son frère était de l'autre cotée de la porte. Depuis qu'ils étaient petits, ils partageaient le même placard, et souvent, lorsque Boromir se sentait seul, il s'était caché dans le placard. Il avait fait des drôles de son et ce jusqu'à ce que son frère, terrorisé par le monstre dans le placard, soit venu rejoindre Boromir dans son lit. 

Ils avaient passé bon nombre de nuits comme ça, dans le lit de Boromir, parlant jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. L'aîné des deux frères savait que c'était pour cette raison que Faramir et lui étaient si proche l'un de l'autre. Car il n'y avait aucun secret entre eux. 

Ce soir là, sachant que son frère avait besoin de lui après la façon dont leur père l'avait traité, Boromir fit comme il l'avait si souvent fait pendant leur enfance. Il leva la main et la plaça en forme de griffe sur la porte de bois, avant de la descendre doucement. Il répéta le geste quelques fois, avant de sortir du placard et de fermer la porte. Il retourna à son lit et se mit sous les couvertures, attendant patiemment son frère. 

Comme il s'en était douté, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard pour que son frère puisse entrer. Il la referma derrière lui et alla rejoindre son frère aîné sous la couverture. Sans dire un mot, Boromir l'entoura de ses bras. Les yeux du jeune Faramir étaient rougis, signe qu'il avait beaucoup pleuré. 

Le cœur de Boromir se serra. Il attendait avec impatience le jour où Faramir comprendrait qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire, ou dire, pour gagner les bonnes grâces de Dénéthor. Boromir savait que leur père n'avait pas de place dans son cœur pour ses fils. 

Dénéthor n'aimait pas plus Boromir qu'il n'aimait Faramir. L'amour étouffant qu'il portait à son aîné n'était que désir de contrôler. Le fait qu'il ait un fils, son premier né, l'emplissait de fierté mal placée. Mais de l'amour? Non. Boromir n'avait jamais ressenti l'amour de son père. Dénéthor n'avait jamais rien fait juste pour le plaisir avec Boromir. C'était toujours soit parce que quelqu'un regardait, ou soit parce qu'il savait que cela blesserait Faramir. 

Mais le plus jeune des fils ne le comprenait pas. Il aurait voulu que Dénéthor passe du temps avec lui, même si ce n'était que pour impressionner les rois voisins. Il ne comprenait pas que l'amour de leur père était étouffant, oppressant. 

"Faramir, tu sais que tu ne dois pas écouter ce que dit Père," dit il doucement. " C'est un homme aigri et cruel " 

" Je le sais, " dit-il. " Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer qu'un jour il verra que je ne suis pas le bon a rien qu'il croit que je suis " 

" Faramir, tu n'es pas un bon à rien. Tu le sais, dans le fond de ton cœur. Père dit seulement ce qu'il sait qui te fera le plus mal. Ce n'est pas bien mais tu devrais y être habitué. " 

" Le fait que j'y sois habité n'empêche pas ses mots de blesser, Boromir, " dit-il doucement. " Père est cruel et sans cœur. Mais c'est quand même mon père, et je l'aime. " 

Boromir soupira. Il avait eut la même conversation avec son frère des milliers de fois auparavant. Mais, comme à chaque fois, les mots de Boromir tombèrent dans l'oreille d'un sourd. " Alors dis-moi, " il resserra ses bras autour de son frère, " J'ai entendu dire que tu as recommencé à passer beaucoup de temps avec Sanuva. " 

Les joues de Faramir explosèrent sous l'embarras. Sanuva, la fille de Morwen, leur tutrice, était son amie depuis l'enfance. Ils étaient devenus inséparables lorsque Boromir avait commencé son entraînement pour faire partie de la garde du Gondor. Tout le royaume savait qu'ils étaient amis. Mais lorsque Faramir avait commencé son entraînement, il s'était éloigné de Sanuva, n'ayant plus le temps de la voir. 

Depuis quelques jours, il avait recommencé à prendre le temps de passé quelques heures par jour avec son amie. Sanuva comprenait ce que Faramir vivait. Le père de la jeune fille n'était pas aussi cruel que Dénéthor, parce qu'il n'était pas présent. Son père était un noble du royaume, et il avait refusé de reconnaître Sanuva comme sa fille lorsque Morwen était tombé enceinte. Le père de Sanuva, un homme marié, avait tout simplement arrêté d'aller retrouver Morwen, forçant ainsi sa fille à vivre en tant qu'enfant illégitime. 

Dénéthor avait fait preuve de gentillesse lorsqu'il avait annoncé que Morwen et sa fille étaient sous sa protection, protégeant ainsi mère et fille contre les attentions non voulues des hommes du royaume. Faramir s'était lié d'amitié avec la jeune fille, et depuis ce temps Boromir le taquinait toujours à propos de sa copine. 

" Sanuva est une amie, tu le sais, " dit Faramir d'un ton bourru. 

" Je le sais, " Boromir lui fit un petit sourire taquin. " Mais tu es tellement sur la défensive en ce qui la concerne que je ne peux m'empêcher de te taquiner à son propos. " 

Faramir soupira. " Disons que je l'aime bien, " avoua-t-il. " Je ne sais pas… Boro, quelque chose a changé entre nous, " Il leva ses yeux vers son frère. " Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point elle était belle, tu sais? Lorsqu'elle me regarde, j'ai seulement envi de la tenir contre moi. Lorsqu'elle rit, j'ai envie de faire le bouffon pour que le son merveilleux ne s'arrête jamais. " 

Boromir sourit tendrement et caressa les cheveux de son frère. " Est-ce que tu t'es déclaré? " Demanda-t-il en souriant. 

" Quoi? NON! Voyons! " Faramir regarda son frère, son cœur battant. " Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'épouser! " 

Boromir se mit à rire. " Rami, " dit-il doucement, " tu es amoureux de Sanuva. Tu l'as toujours été. Tout le monde le sait, sauf toi. " 

Faramir rougit encore plus. Son visage, ainsi que son cou, était maintenant complètement rouge. Il n'était pas amoureux de Sanuva. Et il le savait. " Non, ce n'est pas ça, " dit-il, cachant son visage dans le torse de son frère. Comment expliquer à son frère qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement s'empêcher de penser à Sanuva car à chaque fois qu'il était avec elle, son corps réagissait drôlement. Il savait ce que les hommes et les femmes faisaient lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles. Et depuis quelques temps, lorsqu'il voyait Sanuva, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. 

Boromir lui sourit tendrement. Il avait environ le même age lorsqu'il avait commencé à comprendre que les filles pouvaient être utilisées pour d'autre chose que pour les taquiner. La première femme qu'il avait eut lui avait montré comment donner et recevoir du plaisir. Il regarda son frère. " L'as-tu embrass ? " 

" Non, " avoua Faramir. " Disons que j'aurais pu, à maintes reprises, mais je n'ai pas osé. Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais fait ça avant " 

Boromir fut surprit. " Tu n'as jamais embrassé une femme avant? " 

" Non. Qui aurais-tu voulu que j'embrasse? " 

Boromir soupira doucement. Bordel, Dénéthor avait eut la conversation avec Boromir il y avait longtemps. Le jeune homme aurait du se douter que l'Intendant ne prendrait jamais la peine de l'avoir avec son fils cadet. Maintenant, il savait qu'il devait être celui qui donnerait à Faramir les outils pour séduire les femmes qui l'intéressaient. 

" Je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose, " dit-il doucement. " Que jamais tu ne séduiras une innocente. Les femmes qui sont déjà mariées, qui ont déjà été mariées ou qui sont dans le métier, tu peux les avoir aussi souvent que tu veux. Mais les innocentes sont hors limite, à moins que tu lui aies déjà promit ta main. " 

" Je sais. J'ai vu à quel point Sanuva a souffert d'être venue au monde alors que sa mère n'était pas mariée. " 

" C'est mon second point. Tu dois faire attention et ne pas laissé d'enfants derrière. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais normalement, si tu vois que la femme n'est pas aussi réceptrice, c'est que peut-être, elle est inquiète à l'idée de tombé enceinte. Alors tu ne dois pas y toucher. Tu ne veux pas te marier parce qu'une femme est tombée enceinte de ton enfant. Tu dois passer le reste de tes jours avec ta femme, alors tu dois le faire pour l'amour, et non parce que ton corps était réveillé. " 

" Promit, " répondit Faramir, son ton solonel. " Mais le problème reste le même. Je n'ai jamais embrassé personne. Je ne sais pas comment faire. " 

" Embrasser quelqu'un n'est pas difficile. Tu dois y aller doucement, tendrement. Tes lèvres doivent être sur les siennes. Non pas en haut ou en bas. Personne n'aime avoir de la salive autour de la bouche, et disons que cela peut jouer de beaucoup sur le fait que cette personne te laissera l'embrasser encore, ou non. " 

Faramir avala difficilement. Personne ne l'avait jamais embrassé, à part peut-être Morwen, lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose de bien. Et encore, les baisers de Morwen avaient été placés sur son front, et non sur ses lèvres. 

Boromir pouvait voir à quel point Faramir réfléchissait. Le traitement de leur père envers Faramir en avait fait quelqu'un qui réfléchissait énormément avant d'agir. Il avait toujours essayé de réfléchir pour ne pas faire quelque chose qui déplairait à leur père. Faramir pouvait passer 10 minutes le matin sur le choix de déjeuner, de peur que Dénéthor lui reproche de donner trop de travail à leurs cuisiniers. 

Pour arrêter les pensées de son frère, pour éviter qu'il ne se torture trop longtemps sur les baisers, Boromir agit, encore une fois impulsivement, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son frère. Il le sentit se raidir, alors, il lui caressa les cheveux et murmura contre ses lèvres. " Détends-toi. Je vais te montrer à embrasser. C'est rien. Je t'ai montré tout le reste dans ta vie. " 

Faramir réfléchissait de nouveau à toute vitesse. Etait-ce bien de laisser son frère l'embrasser? Ils étaient deux hommes, lié par le sang. Une partie de lui disait que c'était mal, que c'était immoral. Qu'il ne devait pas le laisser faire. 

D'un autre coté, il était vrai que son frère lui avait tout montré. Aussi loin qu'il ne se souvienne, c'était Boromir qui lui avait montré à marcher, parler, courir. Boromir avait passé des heures avec lui à l'aider lorsqu'il avait apprit à écrire et qu'il avait eut beaucoup plus de difficulté que Boromir ou même Sanuva. Et Boromir ne lui avait jamais fait mal, ou fait faire quelque chose de mal. Alors Faramir savait de tout cœur, qu'après que Boromir ait passé les 15 dernières années de sa vie à le protéger et à l'éduquer, il ne l'induirait pas en erreur maintenant. Si Boromir disait que ce n'était pas mal, alors il le croirait. 

" Allez, petit frère, " rit Boromir, ses lèvres toujours contre celles de son cadet, " tu veux apprendre à embrasser ou non? Je suis la seule personne dans tout ce palais qui prendra le temps de te le montrer " 

Les lèvres de Faramir se firent plus douce, et Boromir recommença son manège. Il l'embrassa doucement, ses lèvres contre les siennes. Cela faisait bizarre d'embrasser son frère. Lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, ils s'étaient adonnés, comme tous les enfants, à de curieuses explorations de leurs corps mutuels, avaient comparé la longueur et la largeur de leur membre, le développement de leurs torses. Mais depuis que Boromir avait atteint l'age adulte, tous ces jeux avaient cessé. 

Faramir, timide au début, répondit rapidement au baiser de son frère. Les lèvres fermées, il se contentait de lui rendre les petits baisers tendre que Boromir déposait sur ses lèvres. Faramir ne comprenait pas vraiment comment de tels baisers pouvaient conduire un homme à perdre la tête. 

Soudainement, Boromir changea l'angle de sa tête, et le baiser devint plus sérieux, plus sensuel. La pression de ses lèvres devint légèrement plus forte sur les lèvres de Faramir, et les secondes étaient plus longues entre chaque mouvement pour fermer les baisers. Faramir fut un peu confus au début, car il ne voyait pas vraiment la différence entre les deux sortes de baisers. 

" Maintenant, tu veux voir ce que fait souvent perdre la tête aux hommes? " Demanda Boromir, se reculant pour regarder dans les yeux de son frère cadet. 

Incapable de parler, embarrassé de voir que les baisers de son frère avaient un effet sur lui, il acquiesça silencieusement. Le cœur lui battait énormément fort dans la poitrine lorsque Boromir se pencha à nouveau sur lui, et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Faramir à nouveau. 

Pourtant, rien n'avait changé dans le baiser. C'était toujours la même chose. Boromir l'embrassait doucement, la tête un peu penchée. Faramir ressentait encore l'étrange sensation dans son bas ventre. 

C'était comme lorsqu'il avait surprit Dame Sioban au ruisseau. Elle avait enlevé ses vêtements parce qu'elle avait cru être seule. Faramir s'était senti mal de l'avoir espionné, mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. À ce moment, son membre s'était gonflé et lui avait fait mal. Il s'était alors enfui dans sa chambre et s'était caresser longuement, pensant au corps de Dame Sioban. Il n'avait jamais été capable de la regarder dans les yeux depuis ce jour-là. 

Mais maintenant, il ressentait les mêmes sensations, en embrassant son frère. Ses joues étaient rouges de honte. Il était heureux que Boromir soit trop près de lui pour s'en rendre compte. Boromir disait que ce qu'ils faisaient n'était pas mal, alors il voudrait savoir pourquoi Faramir était si embarrassé. 

Un petit son de surprise sorti des lèvres du jeune homme lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de chaud et de mouillé contre ses lèvres. Il ne comprit pas ce que c'était, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche et Boromir y glissa sa langue doucement. Les papillons dans son bas ventre se mirent à voler en catastrophe, et il gémit doucement. 

Boromir sourit mais n'arrêta pas le baiser. Faramir était encore si innocent qu'un simple baiser l'affectait au plus haut point. Faramir était si timide, si réservé la plus part du temps, que Boromir savait très bien qu'il avait besoin d'un coup de main pour se décider a embrasser quelqu'un. Sinon, il serait encore puceau à 35 ans. 

Ce que Boromir n'avait pas envisagé, c'était que son propre corps risquait de réagir aux baisers. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il n'avait pas été trouver Beredith au village et la proximité d'un corps chaud contre le sien, des baisers qui devenaient de plus en plus passionnés, faisait en sorte que son membre était maintenant à sa dureté maximale. 

Boromir caressa la longue chevelure bouclée de son frère, essayant d'oublier le fait que c'était son frère. La langue du jeune homme dansait avec la sienne, et leurs respirations respectives étaient de plus en plus saccadées. 

Boromir descendit doucement la main le long de l'épaule de Faramir, jusqu'à son torse, qu'il caressa à travers le mince pyjama. Il sourit, sentant les muscles de son frère réagir. Faramir devenait rapidement un homme. Se jurant d'arrêter bientôt, Boromir descendit sa main jusqu'au ventre de son frère. 

Faramir devint nerveux. Il aimait ce que Boromir faisait, même si son membre avait commencé à le faire souffrir tellement il était dur. Mais maintenant que la main de Boromir était descendue le long de son ventre, il risquait de sentir le désir de Faramir. 

"Tout va bien, petit frère, " Dit doucement Boromir. Il recommença à l'embrasser doucement, glissant de nouveau sa langue dans la bouche du jeune homme. Il laissa sa main inactive sur le ventre de son frère, pour ne pas l'effrayer. De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment eut l'intention de la descendre plus bas. 

**_Menteur_ **lui souffla une toute petite voix dans sa tête. **_Bien que tu te dises le contraire, tu avais bien l'intention d'aller satisfaire ta curiosit_**

_Mais non, _une autre voix, plus douce, se fit entendre. _Boromir avait vraiment l'intention de rester sage. Il sait très bien qu'il ne doit pas faire ce genre de chose avec son frère. Lui montrer comment embrasser est une chose. Il veut le rendre plus sur de lui. _

**_Et alors? Il pourrait lui montrer comment se faire plaisir, aussi. Il ne sait pas si Faramir sait déjà comment. _**

_Ne dis pas de sottise, voyons. Faramir a 15 ans. Il a découvert le plaisir charnel depuis longtemps! _

Faramir relaxa un peu lorsque la main de Boromir devint inactive. Il continua de l'embrasser, le baiser devenant de plus en plus passionner. Timidement, il caressa la joue de son frère, avant de descendre le long de son torse. 

Boromir le laissa faire, sans rien dire. Il continua de l'embrasser de plus en plus passionnément. Son membre lui faisait extrêmement mal, et il savait qu'il devrait arrêter la leçon bientôt. Il devrait trouver un moyen de retourner Faramir dans son propre lit pour qu'il puisse prendre soin de faire partir son érection. 

La main de Boromir, possédé, descendit encore plus bas et caressa le sexe de Faramir par-dessus son pyjama. Le jeune homme gémit et ses reins se cambrèrent sans qu'il ne puisse les stopper. Boromir, encouragé par la réaction de son frère, épousa la forme de son sexe dans sa main, pour mieux le caresser. Il commença un léger mouvement de va et vient sur le sexe recouvert de tissus. 

Faramir, déjà excité par les baisers, gémit plus fortement lorsque Boromir commença à le masturber. Sa langue se fit plus rapide dans la bouche de l'homme, et il se frotta contre la main qui lui donnait tant de plaisir. Sa propre main, qui jusque là était inactive sur le torse de Boromir, descendit doucement sur le ventre musclé de son frère. 

Boromir gémit doucement, sentant la main de Faramir caresser son torse timidement. Sa main continuait de le caresser doucement, montant le long du sexe durcit sous le pyjama. Boromir épousait la forme, l'imaginant dans sa tête. Le sexe de Faramir avait l'air plus long que le sien, mais un peu moins large. Il continua de le caresser pendant quelques minutes, avant de glisser sa main sous le cordon du pyjama. 

Faramir brisa le baiser et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Boromir. Il gémit doucement, sachant très bien qu'il ne devait pas le laisser faire, mais les sensations étaient trop forte pour qu'il lui dise d'arrêter. Il descendit sa propre main, toujours aussi timidement, vers le sexe de Boromir. Il voulait le faire sentir aussi bien que lui, le faisait sentir. 

Boromir soupira de plaisir en sentant enfin la main de Faramir sur son érection. Il empoigna fermement la verge de son frère et le masturba, oubliant les cris de douleur du muscle de son bras à cause de l'angle a laquelle il était placé. 

Faramir remonta sa tête et prit les lèvres de Boromir dans un baiser presque farouche. Sa langue chercha celle du jeune homme, avant de la faire tournoyer avec la sienne dans une danse endiablée. 

La main de Boromir commença à bouger plus vite sur le sexe de son frère, sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, et il gémit doucement. 

Faramir adapta ses caresses au rythme de celle de Boromir, gémissant de plus en plus fort. Il fit comme son frère, oubliant tout le reste, oubliant la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que c'était mal, et mit sa main dans les pantalons de son frère. 

Son sexe était doux et chaud. La texture était comme celle de son propre sexe, mais il était plus large. Faramir avait presque de la difficulté a l'entouré de ses doigts. Il aimait les petits sons qui sortaient de la bouche de Boromir. Faramir sentait les vibrations dans sa propre bouche, le faisant gémir. 

Boromir arracha ses lèvres de celles de Faramir, et posa son front dans le cou de Faramir. Il gémit plus fort, embrassant le cou de son frère doucement, avant d'aller mordiller son lobe d'oreille. 

Une plainte s'échappa de la bouche de Faramir, et un désir intense se fit sentir dans son bas-ventre. Il sentait aussi une chaleur l'envahir. " Boromir… je vais… " 

" Moi aussi, " avoua-t-il, bougeant sa main de plus en plus vite sur le sexe de Faramir, sentant que son frère faisait de même. Leurs respirations étaient aussi rapides que s'ils avaient fait des combats pendant des heures. Leurs cœurs battaient au même rythme, leurs mains allèrent à la même vitesse. 

Les deux frères se regardèrent en même temps, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser passionné. Leurs gémissements étaient de plus en plus fort, leurs réactions identiques. Boromir se mit à gémir plus fort, alors que Faramir avait la respiration saccadée. 

" Petit frère… " 

" Grand frère… " 

Faramir sentit la semence de Boromir sur sa main au même moment qu'il relâchait la sienne. Il continua de le caresser un peu, avant de rire nerveusement. 

" Tu vois à quel point un baiser peut faire tourner la tête d'un homme, " Murmura Boromir, le souffle court. 

Faramir rit doucement. " Je dois retourner dans ma chambre. Le soleil va bientôt se lever. " 

Boromir lui sourit tendrement avant de l'embrasser chastement sur le front. " Bonne nuit, Petit Frère " 

" Bonne nuit, Grand Frère " 

Boromir le regarda partir, avant de prendre un mouchoir de tissus dans la table près de son lit pour se nettoyer. Il soupira, ne pouvant croire à ce qu'il venait de faire avec son frère cadet, à quel point les choses avaient dégénérés rapidement. Il devrait aller le voir pour s'expliquer, pour ne pas qu'un froid s'installe entre eux. Rien n'avait jamais réussi, alors il ne voulait pas que ça commence. Au moins, Faramir n'avait pas eut l'air dégoûté, ou fâché. Mais il verrait ça, à son réveil. 

Il se rendit compte à quel point il était fatigué. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était endormi. 

Avec un sourire aux lèvres.

**FIN**

J'espère que vous avez aimé. 

Kaima 


End file.
